heraldic_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Religion in Heraldic Realms
A wide variety of religions exist in the world. The largest major world religions include Christianity, Islam, Are the Atlantic Kingdoms mainly Jewish?, Ruler-deity worship, and a variety of animist, pagan, and naturalistic religions with multiple deities. In addition, religious practice is extremely variable, with people ranging from completely devout to agnostic or atheistic. In this article, each of the major world religions is explored by Realm along with each religion's general distribution within that realm. Religion in the Federated Commonwealth of Nations (FCN) Within the FCN, there are an extremely wide variety of Eurasian-based and indigenous religions. Religion in North Virginian FCN Nations North Virginia is home to many different belief systems drawn from both indigenous and European roots. Much like Eurasia, dominant religious groups vary by nation. Within North Virginian FCN nations, in addition to the main religious systems endemic to each country and their European settlers, the religions of neighboring countries make up minority groups. Religion in Greater New England (GNE, AKA Atlantica) Indigenous religions such as those practiced by the Mi'qmac of Nova Scotia are practiced presently. In addition, there are significant numbers of French Catholics, Anglicans, Scots Catholics, Presbyterians, and other smaller relgious denominations. Protestant churches in Atlantica share communion as members of the United Atlantican Church. In addition, small congregations of non-Christian churches exist, particularly in cities with large immigrant populations such as Halifax, Boston, and Montreal. Religion in Lower California and Deseret (LCD) Religion played a significant role in the early founding of LCD. Members of the Smithite Latter Day Saints, fleeing persecution in the Atlantic Kingdoms and later in Texas, migrated to the Great Salt Lake Valley in what is now Deseret via land trails and to Bountiful in what is now Lower California by ship. Smithites in California discovered gold in 1846, after which Gold Rushers from all over the continent converged on the territory, which established a government in Bountiful the following year. As new Smithite converts continued migrating to Salt Lake initially from Atlantica, Northern Europe, and later Panyupayana and other Asian and African countries (either by pioneer trails through Texas or shipbound passage through Bountiful), the group's relative influence began to be felt more profoundly. Serra Nevada was created as a buffer between Lower California and Deseret in the country's early years, and eventually a policy of separation of church government from state government was developed. Currently LCD is religiously pluralistic with a relatively higher proportion of Smithites among its Christians than other FCN nations. Bountiful and Anglesey are cosmopolitan and have a variety of Christian and non-Christian denominations. Salt Lake is strongly Smithite, and the Church President is also the ceremonial head of state. Religion in Texas Republic (TR) French Catholic Acadien from Atlantica brought their religion and infused it with indigenous traditions. The Texas-Santa Fe Trail has several Smithite outposts as well. There are significant minorities of Anabaptist, Amish, and Mennonite groups that came to TR from Central Europe. In addition, a substantial population of German-origin Lutherans lives in the Texas hill country. Religion in Rocky Mountain Collective Native Virginians have mostly kept the belief systems they have had since before contact with Europeans. There are small syncretic admixtures of indigenous and Christian belief systems. There is also a strong minority of Smithites, particularly along the Smithite/Santa Fe/Old Suevian Trail leading out of Novo Mexico through to Deseret. Religion in South Virginian FCN Like North Virginia, a broad mix of Christian and indigenous religions are found throughout the continent. South Virginian FCN nations hail mainly from KLB Anglican and Gael-Dutch Catholic roots (particularly in port cities). Of note is the particularly strong influence of Incan Emperor worship in the mountainous western part of SV FCN. Religion in Red Nut Republic (RNR, AKA Amazonia) The RNR's non-indigenous population has largely retained the religions of their home nations. Thus, there are many Catholic (both Gael-Dutch and otherwise), KLB Anglican, and other Protestant Christians in the country's urban areas. Additionally, substantial Inca Emperor worship pervades much of the western Amazonian silva region. Many syncretic hybrids also exist. Of particular note is the substantial and growing number of those who worship the Greco-Roman pantheon, particularly goddess of Wisdom, Minerva. This particular form of pagan worship differs from its roots in that adherents do not believe in the literal reality of the gods but in the concepts they embody. Teaching of classical Greek and Latin languages and philosophy comprises a significant component of the Amazonian educational system. While religious pluralism and tolerance are respected in the RNR, a strong thread of practicality characterizes religious life. Amazonians generally view religion as having symbolic value and have little regard for religious literalism. Religion in Republica Argent (RA) Like its northern neighbors, RA is religiously pluralistic and fiercely practical. Its culture overall is the most secular of all FCN members. Substantial protections from religious interference on matters of public policy have been established to limit the role of state religions in politics. On balance, Argentans feel particular ambivalence toward the notion of state churches generally and of ruler-worship in particular. However, Incan Emperor worship holds sway in northern Chile and northwestern Paraguay. Religion in Incan Andeana Emperor worship is the state religion. All other religions, while tolerated, are mostly confined to private practice only. Limaq, the country's major coastal metropolitan area, does provide expatriates the right to publicly assemble for worship; however, proselytizing of any sort is not acceptable. Religion in Lower Colombia (LC) Lower Colombia draws on a variety of religious influences, and religion arguably plays a destabilizing role in the country. Intensive enclaves of Incan Emperor worshipers exist in the south, while more pluralistic strands of mainly (Gael-Dutch and Suevian) Catholics and Protestants prevail to the north and along the coast. Within the public sphere, southerners have pushed strongly for autonomy with regard to religion and legal practice, advocating for Incan norms of legal jurisprudence. This has met with concern at national and international levels. Religion in Greater Colombia (GC) Like RA, GC has sought to separate the role of religion in public life. Broad religious pluralism and tolerance exists, but religion plays a relatively small role in either personal or political practice. "Love and let love" is the prevailing mindset. Religion in the Impero Americano America is a primarily protestant nation, with the American Church, which combines both Catholic as well as traditional Native (primarily southeastern/Mizzuzippiuian) religious practices, as the official state religion, with the Emperor as its head. Imperial subjects are, however, given broad freedom of religious practice, and there exists a significant Catholic minority, as well as numerous pockets of traditional Native practice. Religion in Suévia and Terra Nova Suévia is mostly Roman Catholic with a small Jewish minority. Terra Nova is a mix of Catholicism, Protestants of all kinds, and also some syncretic mixtures of Christianity and native and African beliefs - imagine Orishas, Santería, and the like but with more native beliefs mixed in.